1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is applicable to a field of print apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a print control system which includes plural sheet discharge trays and can control order of processing of print jobs, a print control method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, for example, in a system that print data is transferred from a host computer to a print apparatus having plural sheet discharge trays and print operation is performed by the print apparatus, in a case where order of printing of print jobs based on the transferred print data is controlled, the print job is actually executed according to the order of the corresponding transferred data.
In such a conventional method as above, in a case where one print job is executed in a state that there are the plural print jobs, there is a case that a print process stops when discharged sheets become full on the sheet discharge tray.
As described above, in the case where there are the plural print jobs, such an inconvenient situation as below is caused. Namely, although sheet discharge trays other than the sheet discharge tray used for the first print job are not yet full, when the first job stops because the sheet discharge tray used for the first print job becomes full, the other print jobs to be output to the sheet discharge trays other than the tray used for the first print job are also inoperable. As a result, working efficiency in the above system deteriorates.